Immortal Memories
by mintyfresh69
Summary: A strangely beautiful Russian exchange student arrives at Hogwarts, and with her dark secret she will change some of her classmates' lives forever. [complete]
1. Where the Red Train Goes

disclaimer

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters therein. I do not own the concept of magic, magical creatures, or anything of the sort. I do not own St. Petersburg, Russia, England, or any country or city for that matter. I do however, own the characters you haven't heard of before, and the raccoon. I do not have a raccoon, but I do own the one in the story. I am not related to the characters in the story. Any of them. I do not own anything of great financial value so don't bother trying to break into my house.

/disclaimer

Ok, that was a bit much, but I don't care. Don't sue me. I will not be putting a disclaimer on any of the chapters besides this one, except chapter one of part two, because I trust that you all are smart enough to know that none of the people on this site own any of the fiction characters on this site, thus the name FanFiction. Compliments welcome. Flames welcome. Suggestions and criticism welcome. I just want to know what you all think. Thank you and enjoy.

ps.find out the romance bit for yourself. If you're offended bye one particular concept of one particular couple (the OC one), just keep reading and there is a story behind it. So just letting you know, it's not what you think.

**-- Chapter 1 – Where the red train goes --**  
  
September first. The scarlet steam engine rattles along the tracks, making dull metallic sounds as it goes along. The constant gentle vibration roused the sleeping boy sitting in a compartment with his friends. As his eyes flickered open, the sound of the trolley bell reached his ears.

"Ah! Finally!" one of the boys proclaimed, a voice he recognised as Remus'.

Peter snatched a glance at him. "Sirius!" The boy obviously knew he was awake. But he didn't want to get up, not just yet. He looked up at James, who's shoulder he'd been sleeping on; he looked as if he'd just woken up as well. "Come on guys, the trolley's coming" Peter announced.

James sighed. "Better get up. You know how he is."

From his position at the compartment door, Remus was muttering something not meant for the others to hear, but he was unintentionally loud. "Ugh, it's Malfoy and Snape. And – he's hot; wonder who he is?" After a short pause he continued, though not as loudly. "Damn... a girlfriend. Or is... sister?... them here before."

"Out of the closet, eh Remus?" Sirius teased.

"Oh, and you're not?" came the sharp reply.

Standing up, James walked to the door casually. "Let's see –" After a few moments he exclaimed quietly "You're fawning over him?! Look at her!" He waved Sirius and Peter over, but the two mystery beauties had gone back into their compartment. "Tough luck this time, but you'll see them again."

Peter spoke now, genuinely interested. "Who do you suppose they are?"

"No clue. Ask Miss Meg, maybe she knows" Sirius offered.

So they did. "Don't really know" was her response. "I've seen all kinds, but they're just beautiful aren't they? But hanging around with those two... they're gonna lose that beauty if they're not careful."

"Never more true" James replied. "Say, have you got any of those spice charms left?"

"Of course" she said. "Free of charge. The rest you have to pay for."

"You are so evil" the boy joked.

After they'd gotten enough of everything for all of them, they sat down and spread out the sweets. James passed out the spice charms, made up of cinnamon juice, peppermint and other various unknown flavours, all mixed in a magically sealed shotglass.

Remus raised his glass. "To Sirius, happy sixteenth."

The other three raised theirs as well and clinked them together before downing the liquid in one gulp. Peter nearly choked on his, as he'd never had one before. Sirius patted him on the back saying "Deep breaths. You'll get used to it."

James put his arm around Sirius' shoulders and pulled him into a warm embrace. Sirius wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist, who kissed him on the cheek and whispered "Happy birthday love."  
  
. .  
  
It was raining when the train arrived at Hogwarts. The four boys, being in the last compartment, were the last to get out. Remus and Peter scanned the crowd for the mystery beauties, but found no sign of them, while James and Sirius were preoccupied trying to find and empty carriage, and when they did, proceded to climb inside.

When the other two finally showed their drenched faces, Sirius looked relieved. "What took you so long? We thought you'd drow– oh my god..." At this, the other three turned to look out the window at what he was staring at, and had precisely the same reaction. Outside a short distance, clad in identical full length black trenchcoats, walking hand in hand over the rocks up the path to the castle were the mystery beauties, obviously having no intention of riding in a carriage. One of the station attendants told them they would catch their death if they stayed out in the cold and wet, but they graciously declined, thoroughly baffling the attendant, and continued their walk up the path.

But the strange thing was, when the carriages arrived at the school, the two of them were already there. It was physically impossible for anyone to move that fast, especially in the rain, cold and over slippery rocks. There was no way they could have apparated, since there were magicks protecting against it. Unless they'd somehow managed to get into one of the lead carriages. But then how would that explain the fact that both of them were completely dry, as if they'd never been in the rain at all.   
  
-tbc-

Hey, bell here. Kinda short but hey. So, what say you of teh first chapter? r&r plz! ja ne.


	2. Muse

> The new character in this chapter, Said, is actually an Indian name or something like that. It's pronounced sai-eed. Or that's the best way I can spell the pronounciation anyway.
> 
> And, just a a reminder, no disclaimer. See chapter one. And another reason for this is, if you're reading this, you have to read the first chapter, right? Right. Don't believe me, try it yourself; think it over.
> 
> Oh, Mysti says hello.
>
>> _-- Chapter 2 – Muse --_  
  
During the feast they finally got news of the two, who apparently the whole school knew about already, save the first years of course, since they'd never been here before.
>> 
>> "Turns out they're exchange students from the Russian magic school" Molly was telling them. "What's it called again?"
>> 
>> "St. Petersburg" Remus said. "So who are they exchanging with?"
>> 
>> "Clarissa Chang from Ravenclaw and Blake Maurgin from Hufflepuff."
>> 
>> "Blake Maurgin? Isn't he the one who set fire to the boy's bathroom on the second floor?" Sirius asked.
>> 
>> Molly laughed. "One and the same. Frankly, I'm surprised it wasn't one of you two." Meaning Sirius or James.
>> 
>> "You do us injustice Molly" Remus said. "Peter and I are perfectly capable of causing equal if not more trouble than they are."
>> 
>> In a mock hurt voice, Peter put in "Just because of our kindhearted outward appearance doesn't mean we're like that on the inside."
>> 
>> Said, a fellow Gryffindor, though a year ahead of them, leaned over to join the conversation. "Truthfully, the lot of you could do with piping down on the mischief. Including you Molly."
>> 
>> "Me?!" the girl exclaimed. "What do you mean by that?"
>> 
>> "It's true dear, you do cause about as much trouble as us, albeit in a completely different way" Peter confirmed. "Nothing to be ashamed of though."
>> 
>> "Yep, you're all just a little gang of troublemakers" the older boy said. "You and those Slytherin brats." He glanced up at the table at the far end of the great hall. "Holy –"
>> 
>> Molly, Sirius and Remus looked up while James and Peter turned around. The mystery girl was sitting at the Slytherin table and had already seemed to have made friends with a few people. The boy however, was rather quiet at his table: Ravenclaw. When the girl looked over at him and noticed this, she got up and went to him, taking him in her arms. She apparently invited him to sit with her, because a second later she made room for him on the bench next to her and they both sat down. From this point on, he seemed a lot happier.
>> 
>> They must have been siblings, probably twins. His hair was a slightly darker auburn than hers and they had about the same body frame. Of course, she being a girl, hers was a little smaller. And though she seemed to be the more outgoing and braver of the two, the love they had for each other was such that it was as if one couldn't live without the other.
>> 
>> "There's something really strange about those two, something not right" Said was muttering. He ran his hand through his dark hair. "They defy all logic in more ways than one."  
  
. .  
  
He sighed. "Lucius, you've got to calm down and stop obsessing over her. She has her brother."
>> 
>> "What does that mean?" the blonde asked severely.
>> 
>> "I think they're... well, you know" Severus replied.
>> 
>> Lucius slid down the wall, head in hands, repeatedly muttering what sounded like "oh my god."
>> 
>> "Look, there's a lot more of these cases than you'd think. Like that couple in Ravenclaw." Though it didn't have much effect, he was only trying to make his friend feel better.
>> 
>> "They're not sisters" Lucius said, slightly surprised. "They don't even look alike."
>> 
>> Severus laughed briefly before responding. "It's in their eyes, the way they move. I thought you would have noticed, you who knows all."
>> 
>> The blonde glared at him. "Obviously I don't and I'm going through a crisis here; you don't have to rub it in."
>> 
>> The other boy leaned against the doorframe of the boys' dormitory. "I'm not trying to. It's not my fault you have issues. I mean, seriously dude, you just met her. Has it occurred to you that no one even knows her name?"
>> 
>> "Who cares? She's in our house as far as I can tell, so we'll be having classes together and we'll find out eventually."
>> 
>> "Or you could just ask her." He looked up at the wall; the entrance had just slid open and she came through... followed by her brother. "She's back."
>> 
>> Lucius turned around in his seat in time to see the two of them go over near the tables. She hugged the boy, who appeared to be crying, and held him close, whispering to him.
>> 
>> "But we hardly have any classes together" he said.
>> 
>> "We'll get through this, Viktor, we will, I promise" she answered as calmly as she could. She was crying too.
>> 
>> The boy sniffed and buried his face in his sister's shoulder, who noticed the two boys watching them.
>> 
>> "What are you lookin' at?!" she snapped. Then to Viktor "Come on." With her arm around his shoulders, she led him past Severus, who she glared at, to her dormitory, and shut the door behind her.
>> 
>> Lucius sighed, annoyed. "So much for asking her. This is your fault you know."
>> 
>> "My fault? She just has a bad temper, that's all. Not to mention they're both sad, so shove off."
>> 
>> "You're the one she's mad at."
>> 
>> "Whatever. I'm going to get breakfast; you should too." He waved his hand over his shoulder as he walked out of the entrance.
>> 
>> Lucius slapped his forehead. _Team meeting today. Idiot! _He ran into his dorm to get his wand, then ran out the entrance toward the great hall, passing his friend on the way. By the time Severus got there, Lucius was walking out of the hall with a piece of toast in hand. A brief good luck and thanks were muttered before the blonde was running down to the Quidditch pitch.
>> 
>> "Finally, Lucius what took you so long?" the captain, Alicia Franklin, asked.
>> 
>> "Slept in" he replied between breaths.
>> 
>> The girl's sister, Heather, smiled. "Sure you did. You were dreaming about the new girl again weren't you?" Lucius tried and failed to repress a blush. "Well then, I've got good news for you."
>> 
>> "Heather, please" Alicia said.
>> 
>> The boy was shocked. "You're kidding. You've got to be kidding. Oh my god." He looked like he was going to faint. "Well then, why isn't she here?"
>> 
>> "She's already been informed of the details" Alicia explained "Said she had to do something important. Why? What's it to you?"
>> 
>> "I know where she is, and what she's doing. Important huh? We'll just see about that."
>> 
>> "What?"
>> 
>> "She's back at the dorm with her brother. I don't know what they're doing now, but when they came in they were crying... and come to mention it, she looked kinda pale..."  
  
. .  
  
thursday
>> 
>> Peter slammed his fist on the table, alarming several nearby first years and Madame Pince. "I can't work like this! The first day of class and Bayberry already gave us homework!"
>> 
>> "Be grateful we don't have class with the Slytherins" James pointed out.
>> 
>> "This particular bunch of Ravenclaws aren't much better though" Remus muttered absently, his nose still in his book.
>> 
>> "At least we don't have Potions again this week" James said.
>> 
>> Peter smiled lightly. "I guess we got lucky this term. Potions once a week, Transfiguration twice, and double Herbology on fridays. Best luck in five years."
>> 
>> "Yea" Remus said quietly, still from behind his book. "Just hope next term we get as good; knock on wood. Say, Sirius, you're awfully quiet, what's up?"
>> 
>> He looked up at the other boy, who was sitting before an open book, arms crossed, staring down at the pages intently as if concentrating, though he hadn't turned them for at least an hour. He hadn't moved at all for at least that long. He'd only blinked, not very often, but he did.
>> 
>> "Something" he whispered ever so quietly. "It's just not right; it doesn't make sense. None of it." Now he looked up, startling the others. "Why now?"
>> 
>> "Why what, Sirius?" James asked. "What are you talking about?"
>> 
>> Ignoring him, the boy looked at Remus. "Can't you tell? I would have thought you could. It's her, I can smell it."
>> 
>> Remus shook his head. "What are you talking about?"
>> 
>> At this, Sirius stood up. "You know damn well what I'm talking about."
>> 
>> James went around behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. When Sirius tried to shake him off, he moved his arms around the boy's waist so he couldn't move. "What's gotten into you, Sirius? What's wrong?!"
>> 
>> And through all this, Remus remained perfectly calm...


	3. Wild

In case you wonder, Mysti is my muse but she gets really annoying. That's all.

****

**-- Chapter 3 – Wild --**  
  
four and a half weeks later

"A boggart?! You've got to be kidding Professor!" a Ravenclaw boy burst out. "We did that ages ago."

"Would you like to teach the class then, Mr. Wardon?" the professor remarked dryly.

The boy sat down shamefully. "No ma'am" he muttered.

The professor smiled. "Well then, shall we?" She gestured to a door on the wall behind her. "Any volunteers?" When no one answered, she started to say something, but was interrupted. A boy had stood up in the back of the room.

"I'll go" he whispered. The professor looked stunned.

"Mr. Valentine, what a surprise."

"How so?" the boy asked.

She had no answer, so she waved to the rest of the class to line up behind him as she opened the door. The boggart emerged as an orb, shrouded in mist. The moon, full moon. "Ridikkulus" the boy whispered, pointing his wand at it, and it promptly turned into a yellow happy face button. The boy stumbled back, eyes closed, and breathing shakily, he took a seat on the floor against the wall. When it turned into a banshee for one girl, he laughed to himself, but when it turned into the moon again, his eyes widened in shock. He made a mental note to speak to the boy after class. Unbeknownst to him, so had Remus.

Once Remus had told his friends not to wait up for him, he turned to see the boy staring at him. "What?" he asked.

The boy stood up. "Yours is the moon too."

"Yea, so?"

"I didn't know there were others." He never spoke louder than necessary for his voice to reach the other person.

"Neither did I." After a pause: "But it's not you is it?"

The boy was surprised. "How do you – "

"My friend figured it out a few weeks ago. Now I know what he meant. What's your name?"

"Viktor."

Remus smiled. "Well Viktor, nice meeting you, and I look forward to meeting your sister too."

"Full moon tomorrow night" the boy said. "Watch out, she gets kind of crazy when she turns. I'm surprised she's still alive actually."

Remus patted him on the back. "Don't worry. Say, how would you like a few friends?"

Viktor perked up, his eyes alight. "R-really? I mean, yea, that'd be nice. She's all I've got, after all." He smiled shyly and followed Remus out the door.

As they were walking, Remus introduced himself and invited Viktor back to Gryffindor tower, to which the boy hesitantly agreed, and they walked up to the seventh floor. When Remus said the password, Viktor was polite enough not to listen.

Inside, almost immediately after the portrait swung closed, there was a small explosion. At one of the tables near the fireplace, Molly and Said were playing Exploding Snap; Molly's card castle had just ignited and Said was laughing in triumph. Remus walked over to them and looked down at the table.

"So... where are the others?" he asked.

Said stopped laughing and looked up at him. "By 'others' I suppose you mean James, Sirius and Peter?" Remus nodded and the other boy continued. "Peter went to the library to finish his Potions and James and Sirius are, well..." He glanced toward the boys' dormitory.

"Okay... so anyway" he turned to Viktor and motioned for him to come over and sit down. Then he introduced him to Molly and Said. Viktor nodded and introduced himself before pulling out a pack of cards.

"Care if I join you?"

"Not at all" Molly said happily. Remus sat on the other side of the table, and though he would rather have finished his book, he joined in their game after much prompting from Molly.  
  
. .  
  
The next night, Madame Pomfrey led Remus out through the oak front doors, across the grounds to the Whomping Willow, where the boy slid through the roots into an underground passageway leading to the Shrieking Shack in Hogsmeade. Above he heard and argument between the nurse and a girl. Maybe it's her, he thought just as she slid into the tunnel behind him, causing him to stumble backward.

"Stop staring at me" she said, not even looking at him.

Remus looked away and started walking down the tunnel. She said nothing as she walked past him toward the turn ahead. After the turn, the passage was more or less straight from then on. But when Remus went after her, she was nowhere in sight, and that was saying something, since starting here the walls were hung with torches every twenty feet or so. When he finally reached the Shack, he found her sitting in a corner holding a bottle of butterbeer.

"Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"The pub, where do you think?" she replied sarcastically. She took a drink. "It's not the greatest but it'll do. And don't bother asking questions about me; the answers will only confuse you."

"Try me."

She stood up. "No. Now if you'll excuse me." She walked up the stairs to the first floor. Just as she had her hand on the doorknob, Remus yelled after her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out" was her whispered reply as she waved her hand over her shoulder.

Remus leaned back against the wall. _Typical Slytherin._ But not twenty minutes later she was back. _That's hardly enough time to get to the village_, Remus thought when he saw her.

"At least tell me your name" he whispered unintentionally.

She looked like she was thinking for a moment before she opened he mouth to say something. But there were no words. Remus looked behind him out the window in the ceiling. The moon. He vaguely heard the girl whisper "run" before she pushed him up the stairs and shut the door. The moonlight hadn't touched him yet, so he could hear what was happening. A roar, then the sound of splintered wood, a wince that sounded like a hurt puppy, and then silence. _Oh my god. I've got to get down there._ The door was locked.  
  
. .

In the last second of his transformation, he slammed against the basement door, falling hard on the dirt floor below, and passed out. When he woke again, the sun was shining slightly brighter than dawn light. He raised his head tiredly to look at the girl. The first thing he noticed was the large piece of wood through her left shoulder and the blood running from her head and mouth, and that she was conscious.

He created a stretcher from thin air, a handy spell he'd learned while reading up on Animagi, and levitated her onto it as not to hurt her more than she already was, before pulling the wood from her shoulder. He couldn't help wonder how she was still alive; he guessed now he knew how Viktor felt. He cast a levitation spell on the stretcher and floated it ahead of him as he walked through the passage back to Hogwarts. Once at the exit, he reached around to press the knot that stilled the tree, and moved the girl out before him. At the gate he met Viktor. What was he doing up this early?

-tbc-

r&r plz! make the author happy =P  
and tell Mysti to leave me alone


	4. My Own Eyes

Hi. Realize something missing? The other chapter 4 perhaps? Yes, I decided I didn't like it so I wrote a different one. Actually, I forgot that I'd written a chapter 4 so I wrote one again. Then I read the original one and I didn't like it so I replaced it. I'm going to use part of it in the next chapter -  
Let's see... did I say I wasn't putting disclaimers on these because there is one? Yea, well... I forgot about that too so... I don't own it. Don't sue me. It's not nice.  
Ok I've talked enough. Enjoy!

--------------------

_**Chapter 4 – My Own Eyes**_

Slowly opening her eyes, she saw above her the face of a Gryffindor boy. Remus Lupin to be exact. What was he doing there? She moaned lightly in question to avoid having to actually speak. Remus nodded and opened his mouth to reply, but closed it again. For some reason, he raised his hand to the side of his head, then placed it on the sheets next to him.

Sighing, he answered the girl's unspoken question. "You know what happened. After that I brought you here. It's only fair that I make sure you're alright before going back to my dorm."

The girl sighed. She tried to move her head, but cried out in pain when the attempted failed miserably. Looking at her with concern, Remus saw that her neck had a deep gash in it. He was surprised she hadn't bled to death. He wanted to ask but thought it might be awkward to get an answer, especially since she couldn't, or wouldn't, speak. He was puzzled about one thing though: how it had happened. It hadn't been there when he brought her to the hospital wing that morning. He had to ask; he had to know. But she already knew what his question would be.

"I di- I did it… to myself" she said hoarsely.

Remus' eyes widened in shock. Why would anyone want to indulge in self-mutilation? And how did she did she do it without a sharp object of some sort? Madame Pomfrey would never have let her do it, much less help. Apparently, she knew what he was thinking this time as well. She lifted a hand and brought it to rest on his arm before slashing his skin with one of her fingernails. Remus realized for the first time that what people said about her was true: she was very pale; so much so that she put Lucius Malfoy to shame. And that was saying something, as Malfoy was lighter than parchment. Of course, her extreme lack of colour was probably a result of blood loss.

The girl smiled. She knew exactly what he was thinking. Oh, how little he knew. She didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone. But he was in much better condition than she was, and he had to get back to class as soon as his strength would allow. She put her finger to her lips; she tasted the still warm blood that had come from Remus' forearm. Sighing, she motioned for him to go. In response, he looked at her as if she were crazy, mentally thinking that he had to stay for some unknown reason.

She looked as if she would laugh. She was laughing softly inside and would have shaken her head if it didn't hurt so badly. "I'm not… your friend. You… don't… have to stay. Please. Go."

Remus looked down at her sympathetically. He heard the pain in her voice and saw it in her eyes, but he also saw that she truly didn't want him there. Maybe she didn't like him, or maybe she didn't want him to see her suffer. He didn't know, but he knew he had to leave. He stood up slowly and walked toward the door, turning back to see a sad smile playing on her lips, and then he was gone.

He didn't understand how she could have done that to herself without feeling. She had to be immortal after a wound like that. The only time he'd ever seen something that bad was when his cousin died of a wound almost identical to the one the girl had. Come to think of it, his cousin's wasn't even that deep. Remus didn't understand, but he thought it had to be somehow possible, maybe even a miracle. He'd seen it with his own eyes after all.

The girl looked at the ceiling with guilt. She hated to give anyone a scare like that, especially the person who'd just saved her life, but it was necessary for her own healing. She could already feel the cut in her neck healing. She'd be back in class tomorrow, shocking Remus even more. She only hoped he didn't have a heart attack.

"_You've got to do something! Arthur will throw you in the pond if you don't!"  
_"_I don't care. It's not as if he hasn't done it before."  
_"_Do you want to smell like fish again?"  
_"_Remember the last time you stole his lunch? He hunted you down for a week before tying you to a tree in the forest and then he left you there until I came and found you. You wouldn't want that to happen again except say, this time I don't come and get you?"  
_"_You wouldn't!"  
_"_Oh, but I would."  
_"_You are evil, I swear!"  
_"_Thank you."_

"No, it wasn't me… please Arthur, don't hurt me… don't…"

Madame Pomfrey shook the girl awake from her dream. Not a nightmare, just one of those odd dreams when one ends up muttering in one's sleep about what's happening for no apparent reason.

"Darling, who's Arthur?" the nurse asked.

Still half asleep, the girl replied absently "The king, Arthur of Britain. We were friends when we were kids."

The nurse laughed softly. "Yes, I'm sure that was something. Now dear, you must wake up; I need to take a look at that cut of yours."

The girl shook her head. "No, you can't."

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not there anymore."  
---------------  
As he glanced up he saw none other than the nameless girl who just hours before could barely speak. Now she was talking and laughing as if nothing had happened, though she did look a bit tired. He nudged James in the side and pointed this out.

"Yes, that is quite odd" the boy replied. "Maybe it's another one of those alien brainwashing schemes they use to try and take over our minds."

"I'm not joking" Remus chided. "I spoke to her a few hours ago."

James smiled. "Cheer up would you? You've been so down and out lately, you need some comedy in your life."

Remus shrugged. "I know" he said. "I don't know what's gotten into me, but I feel fine. It could just be the events of the week, what with the moon and all."

"Yea, probably" James replied. He patted Remus on the back and smiled. "Be happy! You'll be fine."  
---------------------  
"Better already, sis?" Viktor asked in surprised when he saw his sister. He'd visited her in the hospital wing that morning when she had a deep cut on her neck. She could barely speak.

The girl nodded as she walked toward him. "Yep. Madame Pomfrey gave me some sort of potion to make it heal quickly. It's still a bit sore though."

The boy suddenly became serious. He nodded once before speaking. "He came and saw you didn't he?"

"Yes. He did save my life."

Viktor laughed somewhat suspiciously. "Ha! As if you needed saving. If you keep going like this, he'll end up knowing too much. You know what happened to my parents, and just because they knew too much. Why did your master tell you that's how it has to be? It doesn't you know, really it doesn't." He shook his head. "At least not to people you love."

The girl sighed. "But it does have to be that way. Otherwise we would die. And how can you say 'people you love'? I didn't even know your parents. I don't know why I took you in, but I followed my instinct and let you live." She held out her arm, to which Viktor came and sat down beside her. "Then as I got to know you, I became more attached and I couldn't take you then. I've even been considering…"

The boy hugged her, cutting off her words with his own. "No. Not now. I'm not ready yet, but maybe later."

"I only said I was considering."

They sat in each other's arms for a while, before the girl realized that Viktor had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed the top of his head. His hair smelled like strawberries, she thought. Then she leaned back and fell asleep too.

-----------------------

Remember, the button is your friend... and if you are anonymous that's ok. I know some people don't take anonymous reviews, but I do. And thanks to you who read. .


	5. Twisted Love

So... here's chapter five. I f you read ch.4 before I replaced it, you will notice something _very_ similar in this chappie

Oh... I might warn you... this chapter contains near-lime shonen ai so if you are offended by that, you might want to skip down to the first break. But you don't have to...  
I actually would have continued the scene but I was getting tired and semi-writer's block and thought if I had continued it that it would sound really bad or like a five year old had written it or something, so I just stopped it.  
OK! umm... this chapter is longer than the preceding ones, which i am happy about and there was just so much to write. I'm surprised i wrote that much, but hey, ther's a first time for everything right? I only hope I can keep this up now... XD

ok enough of my rambling. here you go...

_**-**_

_**- Chapter 5 – Twisted Love -**_

Realizing he'd been asleep caused him to flinch, considering the preceding circumstances. He felt cold and, upon picking up his head, noticed that he had no clothes on and there was a draft blowing in from the open window across the room.

"Good morning sleepyhead" said a comical voice from somewhere behind him.

He turned his head around to find James sitting cross-legged on the corner of the mattress, wrapped in a fleece blanket that looked rather warm and tempting. The boy smiled devilishly but laughed out loud when he saw Sirius' returned expression. His sapphire eyes sparkled as he looked over Sirius' body, his smile growing all the while. Yet he just sat there, watching the other boy shiver. Sirius was so tempted to crawl over to James and wipe the smile off his face. He would have if he wasn't so cold. Then again, if he was under the blanket he wouldn't be cold, especially if he was with the person who currently was.

He closed his eyes and shook his head before taking a deep breath and burying his face in the mattress. He slowly lifted his arm and pushed himself up into a sitting position, then turned to look at James. His eyes narrowed and James' widened before he hopped off the bed and ran around, still wrapped in the blanket that fell to his feet when he stood, to crouch on the floor behind Sirius' bed. Sirius sighed, slightly annoyed, but amused nonetheless. Shaking his head again, he got off the bed, quite aware of his lack of clothing, and walked ever so silently across the scarlet carpet toward his own bed.

He saw the faint shadow of the other boy behind his bed, illuminated by the candle that, for some reason, was left burning the night before. He considered pouncing on James, but figured that might be kind of awkward, so he settled for kneeling on the floor and magically binding the boy's ankles. This proved rather successful, as it prevented him from running anywhere, or at least long enough to baffle him as to why he couldn't move his feet. Sirius used this moment for what he'd intended to do and slipped under the blanket with James, to which he got a typical response from the blue-eyed boy.

"Oh, Sirius, the floor? You can't really expect me to stay here can you?"

Sirius only smiled and wrapped his cold hand around the back of James' neck, making him shiver against the touch. Sirius gently tugged the blanket from the boy's grasp and took it with him when he went around the other side of his bed to curl up under the covers to make himself warm. To his surprise, James didn't follow him. He rolled over and opened the hanging curtain just a bit to see what he was doing to find the boy's face nearly touching his own. He quickly closed the small gap, placing a soft kiss on James' lips, and then drawing back under the comforter. A moment later he felt James slide in beside him and his arms around his waist.

He twisted around to face him and whispered "You're such a tease."

"But of course. You're so cute when you're frustrated."

"I think maybe you've gotten hit in the head by a Bludger too many times."

James laughed and muttered "You have no idea. I might just be crazy enough to tie you down and have my way with you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "I must say, that's new, but it wouldn't really do any good would it?"

"Ah, probably not. Now, enough talk…"  
-  
"Happy Christmas!" Remus said happily upon entering the Great Hall.

"Dear, it's not Christmas" Molly replied.

"Geez, can't let me have one moment's happiness can you?" he replied, sounding hurt.

Molly looked up. "Happy? About what?"

An evil grin crept onto Remus' face. "I've discovered something. And using this little piece of information I can do something more evil than you'd ever thought I was capable of."

"And this would be…?"

"Classified" the boy said simply. "But I will tell you this: it has something to do with our lovely exchange students."

"What are you trying to prove now? That they're demons or something and must be expelled immediately?"

"Or something." He smiled and grabbed a piece of toast. "Say, have you seen James recently?"

Molly shook her head. "No, sorry. Wasn't he in your dorm this morning?"

Remus replied with a simple no and took a bite of his toast. "So there's a game, but no Seeker" he said calmly. "That's not going to work out very well."

"Don't be so sure" a voice he recognized as James' said.

Remus glanced to his left to find James and Sirius, both in bathrobes, taking their seats next to him at the table. At the same time, and rather suddenly, the captain of the Gryffindor team, Christopher Donovan, came over to the table with a rather disgusted look on his face.

"Our team's been cancelled" he said irritably. "Both our Beaters and Claire have decided they can't play. Not that you're helping either, Potter, coming in here dressed like that."

"Shove it, Donovan" the Seeker replied harshly. "How I choose to dress is none of your concern."

The two had never been on good terms. In James' opinion the blonde would have been much better suited in Slytherin. Neither of them knew why they didn't get along, but James suspected it might have something to do with his sexuality. Not that he cared what anyone else thought.

The captain stalked away hopelessly. He'd learned not to mess with the "blue-eyed demon" as he called him, after the incident in second year. Not only was it a prank too horrible for words, but Potter had also enjoyed it and pinned the blame on Chris without any evidence to prove otherwise. No, he never angered James Potter after that.

"Well, I guess this means we didn't have to wake up early after all" Sirius said cheerfully.

"We?" James responded. "If you recall correctly, it was you who was asleep." He smiled, tilting his head sideways at Sirius.

"You can't tell me you stayed up all night" the other boy responded. When James said nothing, he shook his head. "You did didn't you? I don't know how you do it…"

"Never mind how I did it. Now eat something before you spaz out again" the blue-eyed Seeker replied, half serious, half joking.

"Um… spaz?" Molly asked. "Since when do you spaz, Sirius?"

"Uh… since… wait a second! I do not spaz, James!"

The boy laughed. "Yes. Yes you do."

"Tsk, tsk, boys" Remus interjected softly. "We do not need a lover's spat at the breakfast table."

"Shut up Remus" James and Sirius said in unison.

"Finally, you agree on something" Molly said.

"No dear, they obviously agreed on a shower" Remus replied.

"Shut _up_, Remus" the two boys said again.

"You know it's useless" Remus muttered. "I'll just keep on. You've got to expect that when you have a boyfriend."

"You're one to talk" Sirius countered.

"Am I really?"

"God! You know you can be so annoying sometimes."

"At least I didn't wake up in the wrong bed this morning."

Molly chuckled. "Remus, Sirius, we don't need a lover's spat at the table."

"Why you!" the boys said together, turning to face her, then looking away, arms crossed, mirror images of each other.

"Sirius, is there something I should know?" James teased.

The other boy sighed before responding. "No, I'm going back to bed." And with that he stood up and began to walk away.

James called after him "No! You can't do that! The game's about to start!"

"Then you had better get dressed" Sirius called back over his shoulder.

James pouted for a minute before he got up to follow Sirius back to the common room. He wanted to stay in his bathrobe…  
-  
The Quidditch match-Slytherin versus Ravenclaw, the replacement for Gryffindor-turned out to be a rather sorry excuse for a game. Ravenclaw lost miserably, only scoring twice in the whole game. They even caught the snitch and still lost. James, watching from the locker room, thought the Slytherin team's strategy was amazing and that Gryffindor would probably have lost as well. _I guess it was a good thing our team got cancelled,_ he thought incredulously._ To be humiliated like that in the first game of the season, especially with our moves… oh, that'd be just horrible._

"What are you doing in here, Potter?" Chris Donovan's voice asked from behind him.

James spun around, a look of shock going across his face. "I could ask you the same thing" he replied.

"Well, I am the captain after all" the blonde said.

"Hn… whatever."

James walked out of the locker room and around the edge of the field, in the direction of Gryffindor tower. Of course, he hadn't expected to run into Arthur Weasley along the way.

"Hello, James" the red-headed seventh year greeted him.

"Hey" James replied.

"You seem depressed" Arthur said. "Is something wrong?"

James shook his head and began walking again, motioning for Arthur to come with him. "No, just getting a hard time from Donovan again." He shrugged. "It's nothing really."

"Yea, it sucks that your team got cancelled."

James chuckled. "Not really. We got to see all their moves so now we'll be prepared for our game. It turned out for the better, and I got to stay in my bathrobe." He smiled, gesturing to the green towel-like fabric wrapped around him.

"Speaking of which" Arthur said. "That was some scene you and Sirius pulled this morning. Not many kids are willing to come to breakfast with nothing but a bathrobe on."

James looked at him and arched an eyebrow. "Who are you calling 'kid'?"

The red-head laughed. "I'm just messing with you. Come on."

He turned to go around the lake, taking the scenic route back to the castle, with James picking up his pace to catch up and walk beside him.  
-  
"Hey, Ava, why don't you come down and join the party?"

"Sorry Julie, I've got homework" Avalon replied.

"Yea, so do the rest of us, but you don't see all of us sitting around working, missing out on a good time do you?" the younger girl replied. "Besides, it won't kill you not to study for once."

Avalon sighed. "No" she murmured. "It won't kill me."

She stood up from her position leaning back against the headboard of her four-poster and walked toward the door. As she passed Julie, the girl said something.

"Oh, by the way, your brother's here."

As Avalon walked out to the railing of the balcony outside the dormitories, she saw Viktor standing by a table in the near corner. Slightly confused as to his reason and means of being there, she walked down the spiral staircase and approached her unaware brother.

"Interesting, I didn't get a memo of a new student in our house" she said quietly, startling the younger boy.

"Ava, I had to talk to you" he said. He sounded a bit flustered.

"What about?" the girl asked. _Is it what I think…?_

Viktor stepped forward and reached a hand out to push a few stray strands of hair behind his sister's ear. The girl felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't even flinch, but actually welcomed it, when Viktor leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. When the boy saw the longing in Avalon's red-violet eyes, he wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer, as she whispered something barely audible.

"You have no idea how long I've waited…"

He smiled and kissed her again, this time longer, both of them oblivious to the stares they were receiving from most of the people in the common room.

**-**

tbc.

please review. i'm not asking you to say it's good, just to give some kind of feedback as to what you think. tell me what i can do to make it better. that's all.  
see you next chapter.


	6. Bitter Farewell

I have no idea how long it's been since I posted the last chapter, but I know it's been a really long time and I am sorry for that, for myself and my expectant readers (if there are any). Did I scare you all with the incest bit? There's an explanation in this chapter, if you require it... not that I see a problem with incest... cough

This chapter is the last of part one. I hope to be posting chapter one of part two soon as well.

Also, in response to a review (which I realize was over a year ago)... KneazleBeet commemted that Avelon isn't a Russian name... I realize that, but she's merely a Russian citizen, or she was before she moved to England. She's Italian, born and raised in Rome. Details on her ancestry are in part two. So calm down and stop jumping to conclusions. Also, you said people read it halfway and then move on... you didn't do that, so why are you being so rude about it?

I changed the way I spell Avelon. Don't freak out.

Ok. I believe that's all I have to say. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Bitter Farewell**

Severus sighed in resignation as he closed yet another book and added it to the growing stack on the chair beside him. He'd already gone through over twenty books of all kinds and still hadn't found a single fact about his research topic. Unfortunately, Bayberry wouldn't give him a pass to check books out from the restricted section, and he wasn't brave enough to go to the Transfiguration professor.

"Relax, Severus," Avelon said, not looking up from her still-blank parchment.

"Yea, at least you've got a topic," Lucius added, glancing at Avelon.

The girl looked up. "I've made my decision, Lucius."

"Which is?"

"Harpies."

"Harpies?" Severus asked, astonished. "But they're extinct, aren't they?"

"Yes," Lucius put in. "Not to mention illegal. Everything about them is illegal."

Avelon simply smiled and stood up. Looking thoughtful, she ticked things off on her fingers as she walked between bookshelves. It seemed that she didn't know exactly what she was looking for, but at the same time she did. She returned momentarily holding a thick volume in her left hand and a smaller, open book in her right. She set the large book carefully on the table and dusted the cover with the sleeve of her robe. Severus leaned forward to look at the writing, curious as to what the strange text might be.

"Isn't that - " he began.

"Yes. Latin," Avelon answered.

Lucius looked intrigued now too. "And you can read that?"

"Clearly," Avelon replied, sounding almost surprised that the boys couldn't.

She read a while longer on the opened page of the small book, then turned it face down on the table before opening the cover of the large volume and turning to the "Authour's Note" page. She read the page, written in two different hands, then smiled as she brushed her fingers lightly over the script. Turning a few more pages, she quickly glanced at the table of contents as if refreshing her memory, then carefully searched the pages until she found what she was looking for.

The two boys just watched her, amazed. They didn't even know this book existed, or that there was anyone still alive who read and probably spoke Latin fluently. They remained silent, until Severus spoke.

"Incoming," he said simply.

Lucius and Avelon looked up toward the door. Walking toward them was Viktor wearing his black fur trenchcoat. He smiled when he noticed Avelon's questioning look.

"What's the occasion, brother?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"We, dear sister, are going out," he replied in his quiet manner.

Avelon raised an eyebrow. "Are we now?"

Viktor laid another coat over her lap and responded with a simple affirmative, then smiled and began to walk away. Avelon stood up, almost dropping her coat in her hurry, then put on the coat, closed the Latin book and tucked it under her arm. She muttered a quick goodbye to Lucius and Severus, then hurried after her brother.

----------

Avelon had no trouble catching up with Viktor, but was somewhat annoyed nonetheless. When she caught his arm, he hugged her and kept his arm around her shoulder as they walked. Finally, Viktor halted at the statue of Dzreku the Fiend at the end of second floor hallway directly behind the library, looked around, and led Avelon into the room to the left of the statue, the Room of Obscurity. They'd first discovered this room when they'd given themselves a tour of the castle, their second day in residence. Ever since, it had been their secret meeting place.

Avelon closed her eyes and bowed her head, saying a silent prayer to the gods to forgive her. "Tu certus es, Viktor?" she asked, a coldness overlaying her voice. You have decided then?

"Ita vero," the boy responded. I have.

"Perficiatur." Then it be done.

He knelt and she embraced him; a moment passed and then it was finished.

"Te amo, mi filii," Avelon whispered. I love you, my son.

"Et ego te, mater," Viktor repled, also whispering. And I you, mother.

----------

"Shouldn't you two be packing or studying or something?" James asked, irritated.

"Shouldn't _you?_" Molly retorted.

Sirius and Remus sighed and shook their heads simultaneously, earning questioning looks from their counterparts.

"James..." Sirius began. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you..."

James looked worried at this. "Yes?" he asked apprehensively.

"Well, me and Remus, we've been..."

He paused and looked at Remus, who lifted his left hand to show to James. In the center of his palm was a plain silver band inset with a single small diamond. James was horrified, almost to the point of tears. Sirius couldn't help but smile. He'd been planning this for weeks but never had the courage to actually do it, so he sought Remus' help. Molly smiled as well, giving her an uncharacteristic giddy look.

Sirius glanced at his two friends, then moved from his chair to the floor, where he got down on one knee in front of James. Taking the ring from Remus with one hand and grasping James' hands with the other, he spoke.

"James Potter, I love you more than anything in this world and I don't ever want to let you go." Tears pooled in James' eyes. "I would be honoured," Sirius continued, "if you would marry me."

The tears fell, happy and hopeful, as James whispered, "I will."

Sirius slipped the ring onto his fiance's finger and took his face in his hands, smiling as he raised up to kiss James lovingly. Molly was bouncing ever so slightly in her seat and Remus was watching with a soft smile, thinking of someone else, but that didn't dilute his joy.

"Now what's this about Remus?" James asked suddenly. "You've been what?"

Sirius snickered. "We've been planning this for weeks."

----------

Avelon and Viktor quickly made their way back to the Slytherin common room, despite their conditions. Viktor was still a bit disoriented and Avelon's eyes were glazed over and her mind was still in it's serious state of coldness. Lucius and Severus were also on their way back, and their paths joined. While Lucius fought the urge to ask what had happened, Severus studied the twins for some other means of understanding.

"Stop staring at me," Avelon said quietly and without looking at him.

Severus quickly averted his eyes, but was still deep in thought. As they walked the familiar route from the library to the common room, he tried and failed to come up with a logical explanation for the twins' changed demeanor. They seemed happy, or at least passive, when they were in the library, and then they left and returned like this. He didn't see any reason to pursue the topic with them, as they were wont to say it was nothing and simply continue with life. Questions pertaining to the were never answered. _Oh, the mysteries,_ he thought as they reached the entrance to the common room.

"You shouldn't think so hard," a quiet voice said to him. It was Viktor. "You could discover something you were better off not knowing."

"Kid's right, Sev," Lucius agreed. "Just let it go." But his eyes betrayed him.

Avelon put her arm around Viktor and led him to her dormitory, leaving the boys in the main room to talk or sleep or whatever it was they did.

After glancing around, Lucius asked, "What do you think?"

Severus smirked. "'Let it go,' eh?"

"Shut up. I couldn't very well ask _them_ what happened, now could I?"

"I suppose not." Severus sighed. "My best guess is they got in a fight with someone or each other. It's the only logical thing..."

Lucius shook his head. "Since when is anything logical around those two? No, it has to be something completely irrational."

"But what?"

"Beats me..."

"You shouldn't think too hard, I said," a voice came from behind them. Viktor. "If you do, you'll discover things you don't want to know and bad things will happen."

"You don't want bad things to happen, do you?" another voice, Avelon, asked, locking eyes first with Severus, then Lucius. "It would be better if you both just forgot everything about our situation."

The two boys blinked and shook their heads as if just coming out of a daze. It seemed to them that they were just in the library and had suddenly appeared in the middle of the common room. The time between that became a blur. They blinked again and stared at the twins.

"How'd we get here?" Severus ventured.

Avelon smiled slightly. "You overworked yourselves trying to find information on Severus' essay topic," she explained. "The frustration must have disoriented you. We brought you back here, and now you seem fine." She sounded a bit too serious, a bit too distant.

She gestured toward a small pile of books on a table at the far side of the room, most of which the boys had brought back from the library. She glanced at Viktor, who, upon realizing what he was doing, drew his gaze away from Lucius and started for the exit. Avelon followed, saying a quick goodbye, complete with hug and kiss, and returned to the boys still standing in the middle of the room. There was a long pause as the three simply stood there, looking between each other.

"I'm leaving soon," she said finally.

"So are we all," Lucius replied.

"No... I mean today. I have to leave today."

Severus made a face of puzzlement, as if to say 'Why can't you just wait until the end of term?'

"What about Viktor?" he asked.

Avelon sighed. "I don't know. I suppose I'll have to take him with me, but he wants to stay here with his friends. He said he'll find me after school's over."

"But what about your parents? Wouldn't they pick you guys up at the station?" Severus asked.

"Parents?" Avelon replied. "His parents are dead."

"What about yours?" the boy asked.

"I don't know where they are." She hesitated. "My- my master wishes me to return as soon as possible, so I must go. I'm sorry. I will miss you both dearly."

"Will we ever see you again?" Lucius asked sincerely.

Avelon nodded. "Perhaps in a few decades, but you won't know me. You would think I am my daughter." At the puzzled looks on both boys' faces, she only shook her head and said, "You will see. I shall return to this school in seven and twenty years. I look forward to seeing you both at that time."

"Likewise, I suppose," Severus said.

"Hey, er..." Lucius began shakily. "What exactly is there between you and your brother?"

"My brother," Avelon replied, a smile playing on her lips, "is not really my brother. We are not related, except by will. When he lost his parents I took him under my wing and we became very close. People only think we're twins, but I am the elder. That is all." After a moment she added, "I thought you might ask eventually."

The blonde boy sighed, partially relieved, partially taken aback.

"Now I must leave," Avelon said. "I have delayed too long as it is." She embraced each of them in turn, then stepped back. "Goodbye, my friends."

"That was certainly odd," Lucius commented.

"Indeed," Severus agreed. He noticed a single scroll on top of the pile of books on the table at the far side of the room. "What's that?" He pointed, walking toward the table.

He picked up the scroll and unrolled it carefully, almost afraid of its contents. Written on the paper, in his own hand, was a completed essay on petrified dragon fire. In the top right-hand corner was his name, Severus Snape, looking as if he himself had written it, though he knew he most certainly hadn't.

"I thought you said you couldn't find any information anywhere on that?" Lucius asked from behind him.

"I couldn't," Severus replied. He was dumbfounded.

As he made to roll up the parchment, another small bit of parchment fluttered from his hand onto the table. Picking it up, he read aloud,

"My dearest Severus, I knew you wouldn't find anything on your chosen topic, as the only resource in the library was the Latin volume I picked up, so I took the liberty of writing your essay for you as a token of my gratitude. I suppose it was easier than translating an entire chapter for you, anyhow. My best to both you and Lucius. Avelon Valentine."

"Well," Lucius said, "wasn't that nice of her?"

"I wonder when she had the time to do this?" Severus wondered aloud. He shook his head. "She was an odd one."

"That she was," Lucius agreed.

----------

The train was about to leave when the Gryffindor gang and Viktor reached it. Luckily, they were able to find an empty compartment large enough for the seven of them. Seconds, it seemed, after they settled in their seats, the train set off on the day's trip to London. It was almost hard to believe they'd only be at Hogwarts for one more year. For Arthur and Said this year had been their last. For Viktor as well, though he was going back to St. Petersburg for his seventh year of magick schooling. For the rest, one more year was all they had.

Elsewhere, Lucius and Severus were conversing with other classmates off and on. Large gaps in the conversation allowed them time to think. Twenty seven years, Avelon had said. Would she really return? Would she remember? And if she did, would they? Twenty seven years was a long time to wait for a friend, no matter how memorable her impact on their lives.

--owari--

* * *

Well, that's the end. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Look for part two coming soon. 

For clarity's sake, the essay they had to do was a last-minute end-of-term assignment their Potions professor felt like assigning. Also, Avelon took the Latin volume with her when she left, in case anyone was wondering.

If you feel the need, go ahead and hit that button to send me a review. I won't be depressed if you don't, but it'd be much appreciated.

Farewell, for now,  
minty-kupo  
"Let's go see 'I Want To Be Your Kuponut' by Lord Avon-von-Kupo!"


End file.
